Save water, shower with your girlfriend
by regalfangirl
Summary: Regina is in the shower, and when Emma decides to join her, things quickly get heated. Rated M.


**Hello everyone! So, this is just some quick SwanQueen smut. It's one of my first times writing something like this, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as other smut you might have read. I would love to know what you all think though, so I can improve, so please leave a review! I really appreciate hearing from you all. Now, enjoy! Much love, XO.**

**P.S The cover picture for this one shot was made by the lovely Anya, or edrenamatrena on twitter.**

* * *

Emma silently cracked open the bathroom door and poked her head inside. Regina was in the shower, quietly singing. Emma smiled warmly. She loved listening to Regina in the shower. It was so endearing, and she never heard Regina sing in any other situations. Her voice was beautiful.

However, this time she had a different motive. The bathroom floor made her shiver as she stepped in on the cold tiles. She was naked, very naked, from top to toe. When Regina had told her she was going to take a shower, Emma couldn't help the urge she felt to join her. Which was why she now slowly pulled the shower curtain aside.

"Hi babe."

Regina squealed and jumped in the air as she splashed water in Emma's face.

"Emma!"

The blonde laughed loudly as she wiped at her eyes.

"God, you scared me," Regina panted.

"I noticed."

Emma noticed how Regina's eyes scanned her naked body and she smirked.

"I was wondering if you would mind my company?"

"Not at all, Miss Swan."

Emma's smirk only grew as she stepped under the cascades of hot water. She tilted her head back as it warmed up her skin.

"Mmm… Lovely."

Emma's expression was playful as she looked into Regina's eyes. The brunette simply stood there, a little stunned. Her eyes couldn't help but wander over Emma's beautiful body though. She felt her insides tighten and she inhaled sharply.

"Hey, baby?" Emma's voice was low and husky.

"Yes, Emma?"

"My eyes are up here."

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"You're an idiot."

With those words, Emma pushed Regina up against the cold shower tiles, her emerald eyes looking intensely into Regina's own. The brunette gasped in both surprise and arousal.

"I'm the idiot who's going to make you come right here, right now. Hard." Emma's voice was a whisper against Regina's skin, and Regina couldn't help but moan at her words as they pooled between her legs.

Emma winked at Regina as she reached to grab the soap. She squeezed some into her hands.

"Turn around," she ordered Regina, and the brunette willingly did so.

Emma's hands started at Regina's shoulders, before traveling down her arms, covering the brunette in soft bubbles. Regina closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling. Emma's hands massaged the soap into her back, down her legs and up her sides. When her hands found their way to Regina's stomach, the brunette couldn't help but hold her breath. And as she had guessed, Emma's hands made their way for Regina's breasts. Regina moaned as Emma started playing with her already hard nipples as she rubbed them in soap. The brunette's head rolled back and Emma took the opportunity to lean in closer to place a kiss on her neck. Regina could feel how Emma's breasts pressed against her back and it made her shiver. Emma's pale lips traveled up to suck at Regina's earlobe, and as she bit down gently, Regina's back arched a bit off the blonde's body.

"Oh god."

Emma smiled into Regina's skin. She didn't say anything as her right hand let go of Regina's one breast and slid down the brunette's body. She found herself between damp thighs soon enough, and Regina's knees buckled as she felt Emma's fingers rub over her aching folds. Washing her. She started circling Regina's clit gently, her other hand still playing with Regina's nipples. Then all of a sudden, she stopped, making Regina whimper slightly at the lack of touch.

"All clean," Emma said, well knowing what a tease she was.

Regina turned around, a frustrated frown on her face. Her heartbeat was fast and there was an uncomfortable throbbing between her legs.

"Well, Miss Swan. I gather it's your turn now."

Emma gulped. She was already so turned on by touching Regina, she wasn't sure how long she would hold if Regina started washing her.

Regina didn't seem to care though, as she grabbed Emma by one arm and switched their places so Emma was now facing the wall.

"Put your hands on the wall," Regina whispered into Emma's ear, taking Emma off guard at the closeness. The blonde did as she was told.

Regina trailed her hands down Emma's long legs, feeling how the blonde's knees buckled at the action.

"Now – spread your legs."

With a low moan, Emma did so. She heard Regina squeeze soap into her hands behind her, and she couldn't help the excitement that was rising inside her. Along with her growing arousal.

Regina mirrored what Emma had done before, washing her back, arms and legs. She didn't waste as much time though. Emma figured she was hot and bothered and wanted to get some herself. Emma couldn't help but smirk at that. That's when Regina's hands were suddenly at her nipples, and Emma groaned too loudly.

"_Fuck."_

Regina chuckled hotly. She placed a kiss between Emma's shoulder blades, before starting a trail of kisses all the way down the blonde's beautiful back. She kneeled when she reached the blonde's perfectly formed behind and placed a kiss on each cheek. She could no longer reach Emma's breasts from this position, so instead she let them slide down to glide between Emma's thighs. The blonde moaned again as Regina hit her sensitive spot, as her delicate hands moved slowly between her legs. She heard Regina grab something behind her, and suddenly Emma felt a new sensation between her legs.

"I want to make sure you're thoroughly washed," Regina made a quick pause, gently biting down at one of Emma's butt cheeks, making the blonde squeal in surprise, "before I taste you," Regina's voice was low as she moved the washcloth between Emma's legs. The blonde quivered at her words, thankful that she had her hands against the wall, otherwise she wasn't sure she would have been able to hold herself upright. What Regina was doing felt _so good_.

Quickly, the washcloth was gone and Emma felt Regina's hands on her hips.

"Turn around," the brunette said, and so she did. She was met with the sight of Regina kneeling on the floor in front of her, legs spread enough so Emma could see _everything. _Her hair fell down her back in the most beautiful and hot way, and Emma couldn't help but gasp slightly. The sight of her naked girlfriend was her favorite thing in the entire world.

Slowly, Regina leaned forward, a hand on each of Emma's thighs, making sure the blonde's legs were spread. She kept eye contact with Emma as her tongue found it's way between the blonde's soaked folds. Emma moaned almost in a whimper and involuntarily closed her eyes. Her head hit the wall hard as it rolled back. One of her hands fumbled in front of her until it found itself tangled in dark locks, holding herself steady.

Regina smiled into Emma's sex as she watched how her tongue affected the blonde. She flicked her tongue slowly and softly at first, but as Emma started whimpering for more, she increased her pace. She never let her eyes off Emma's face, watching as the blonde whimpered in pleasure.

"Oh god Regina, keep going. _Yes, _that's it."

Regina knew what she was doing, and she didn't need Emma's commentary, but she found it quite adorable, not to mention _hot_, and she shivered as the throbbing between her legs intensified.

"Oh god, oh god, Gina, I'm close."

Emma felt how she was climbing higher, reaching for her release. She was shaking, holding herself upright becoming a harder task. She bit her bottom lip as she moaned, feeling her walls tighten. That's when Regina suddenly stood up. Emma opened her eyes in surprise and anger.

"What the hell, Regina?"

"Not so funny now, is it?"

Regina smirked at the blonde, her hands on her hips in a poised manner.

"What? You can't be serious?"

"I think we both know I'm very serious."

Emma growled, many emotions overflowing her, but mostly it was the almost painful aching in her lower back that made her crash Regina up against the wall. She smashed their lips together, forcefully pushing her tongue between Regina's lips, entangling it with Regina's own. She felt how Regina moaned against her lips, her body going limp in Emma's arms. Emma started circling Regina's clit hard and quick, making the brunette whimper as she felt her ache for release intensify. Their teeth clashed together as they stayed mingled in an almost angry kiss.

"Emma," Regina moaned against the blonde's lips. She felt her orgasm getting closer, and she dug her nails into Emma's back.

"Yes, Regina?" Emma said breathlessly.

Regina didn't say anything, but she grabbed Emma's hip and pulled her closer before her fingers found Emma's most sensitive spot again. Emma jumped as she moaned unsteadily, taken by surprise.

"Oh, _fuck."_

They tried to keep their lips locked as they moved, but both of them were snakingly reaching higher, losing their grip of the situation as their minds fogged over in near orgasm.

"Oh god, Emma," Regina said as she felt her walls tighten. She managed to push three more words over her lips before she reached her climax, "Come for me."

Both women nearly screamed as they reached their orgasm at the same time. Their bodies crashed together as they shivered and slid down the wall, the waves of pleasure still rolling over them as they lay panting on the floor.

Time passed as they tried to slow down their breathing. Emma felt Regina's heart vibrate against her own skin, as she lay splayed out on top of her. The floor was uncomfortable, but neither one of them seemed to have enough energy to get up. The water was still running, keeping them warm.

"Whoa," Emma said, still breathless.

"Yes. Whoa," Regina said and chuckled.

They stayed like that for a little while, trying not to fall asleep. As Emma started snoring quietly, Regina gave her a swat on the ass.

"Don't you dare!"

Emma sat up in a jolt, half-asleep, her eyes confused and her hair wild. Regina had to bite down her laughter. She looked absolutely adorable.

"What? I was just… You're really comfortable, you know," her voice dropped as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Regina's lips. The brunette merely rolled her eyes.

"We should get out of here."

"We should," Emma said and smirked.

"Emma, no! We _really _should."

Emma pouted and gave Regina her best puppy eyes.

"But, I'm not clean yet."

Regina laughed.

"Oh you're clean alright! Your mind is what's dirty."

Emma laughed at that.

"Fair enough."

She rose from the floor, taking Regina's hands to pull her up as well. When they stood, Emma cupped both Regina's soft cheeks in her hands and looked into her dark eyes.

"That… was one of the best orgasms you've ever given me."

Regina smirked even as her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Well, my dear Emma. I could say the same."

Emma raised her chin, her expression awfully proud.

"Oh, I know."

Regina clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes.

"You really are such an idiot."

"I know that too," Emma said and leaned closer. Her lips brushed against Regina's as she continued, "But I'm the idiot you love."

Regina wanted to roll her eyes again, but instead she simply kissed Emma.

"Yes, you are."

With that, she turned off the water.

"But now, let's really get out of here."

Emma nodded and pulled aside the shower curtain. When they were both wrapped in towels and headed for their bedroom to get dressed, Emma spoke up from behind Regina.

"Hey, Gina?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"We're paying for the water bill with _your _salary."

Regina laughed.

"You're unbelievable."

"Good thing you love me."

"Yes. That's a wonderful thing." Regina turned around to face Emma, both of them smiling softly.

"I love you too, you know?" Emma said quietly.

"I know. That's more than a wonderful thing."

Emma's face lit up in a beaming smile and she took her girlfriend's hand before leading her into their bedroom. They didn't get further than the bed before towels were thrown and lips were locked.


End file.
